Imagines
by nesylahey
Summary: imagina que pasaría si tu y...pedid lo que queráis. Este primero contiene Spanking, los demás aún no lo se.


**Hola a todoos, v¡tras tiempo de pensarlo he decidido probar en el mundo de los imagines, de momento tengo este y me gustaría saber que opinan. También decir que acepto peticiones y sugerencias para los próximos. Besis.**

Sabías que Liam tenía problemas para controlar su mal humor, él te lo había dicho aunque tú ya lo habias averiguado por tu cuenta tiempo atrás. Aun así te gustaba picarlo, ver como se enfadaba para luego abrazarlo con amor (amor que él confundía con amistad) y observar su rostro relajarse y sonreir. Hacía tiempo que lo que sentías por él había dejado muy muy atrás lo que se llama amistad. Pero eras demasiado cobarde.

Hoy llevas todo el día muy aburrida, no tenías nada que hacer, nada salvo marear a Liam. Habías planeado la broma perfecta, estás deseando viendo su cara de "te voy a matar pero a cosquillas". Lo tienes todo pensado, hasta el final donde como siempre, Liam te cogería de la cintura para subirte a hombros como un saco de patatas, te tiraría sobre el sofá e iniciaríais una de vuestras peleas de almohadas. Lo llamas, iniciando tú más que ensayada actuación:

\- Liam, socorro, tienes que venir rápido, han entrado en mi casa, me han atacado…- tu voz sonaba quebrada, habías hiperventilado falsamente, eras una actriz perfecta.

\- (nombre) no te preocupes, enseguida voy, no te muevas.- Al oír su preocupada voz, te sentiste un poco mal por preocuparlo así pero…enseguida se te pasó y fuiste a tu habitación a pintarte el brazo con sangre falsa.

Con lo que no contabas es con que Liam era un hombre lobo con súper velocidad y más cuando tú lo habías súper preocupado. En menos de un minuto había entrado por tu ventana pero tú ni te enteras, estás demasiado concentrada. Se queda mirando en silencio, analizando la situación.

\- ¿Qué demonios (nombre)? ¿De verdad ibas a fingir eso? ¿¡QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO?!

El susto que te llevas no tiene nombre, miras a Liam y ves algo que jamas habías visto antes, tiene los ojos amarillos, aprieta los puños con fuerza y puedes oír su agitada y sonora respiración.

\- Liam…yo..yo…era broma, no te pongas así, solo era una bromita.

\- ¿UNA BROMITA? Joder con esas cosas no se juega, he venido corriendo, no sé si me ha visto alguien, me he puesto en peligro por ti. Estás llevando lo de las bromas muy lejos, pero esto se acaba ahora.

\- Oh vamos Liam, igual me he pasado un poquito pero verte la cara ha valido la pena.

Tú sigues en plan broma pero no ves que el enfado de Liam ha ido más allá, no es como las otras veces.

\- ¿Un poquito? Te has pasado demasiado y te sigues riendo de mí.

\- No te pongas así, le estas quitando la gracia.- le dices molestándote porque no fue como planeabas.

\- Te voy a dar yo a ti gracia, a ver si así ves lo gracioso que ha sido asustarme así.- dice mientras camina hacia ti y te coge la muñeca. Tú crees que por fin ha reaccionado, que en cualquier momento se empezará a reír por eso te sorprendes cuando se sienta en tu cama y con un fuerte tirón te tira sobre su regazo.

\- Liam, ¿Qué haces?.- Has fantaseado alguna vez con estar en esa situación pero no así, en tu sueño Liam te azotaba sensualmente y tú disfrutabas cada golpe.

Liam no te responde cegado por su enojo, levanta su mano arriba y la deja caer sobre tus pantalones vaqueros. Rebotas y gritas por el inesperado impacto, pero no te da tiempo reaccionar más cuando caen más golpes sobre tu trasero. Duele, más de lo que imaginaste.

\- No tiene gracia Liam, me estás haciendo daño.- dices intentando aplacar su ira.

\- Tiene tanta gracia como tu estúpida broma.- te responde él aunque notas que baja la intensidad en las nalgadas.

Pasa lo que para ti parece una eternidad, te quema la parte inferior y las lágrimas amenazan con traicionarte.

\- Liam…para por favor…no más bromas te lo juro. Snif…me duele…- empiezas a llorar.

Liam te observa llorando en su regazo y ya no puede seguir más. Te levanta suavemente y te abraza.

\- Lo siento hermosa pero me has enfadado demasiado.

Tu solo entierras más la cabeza en sus hombros y te relajas mientras él te hace cariñitos en la espalda con la mano. Cuando ya controlas tus lágrimas, levantas la vista para mirarlo.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

El solo se dedica a observarte, tus ojos llorosos, tus mejillas coloradas y tu nariz rojita lo tienen cautivado.

\- Jamás podría enfadarme contigo, te quiero demasiado

Y sin más aviso, acerca su cara a la tuya y os fundís en un tierno beso. La ternura pronto desaparece dando paso a la pasión. Te quita la camiseta y tú haces lo mismo, su mano baja lentamente a tu trasero y lo agarra fuertemente, ahogas un gritillo pues aún te duele, él se ríe mientras te lleva hacia la cama donde te deja caer suavemente sin dejar de besarte. Y entonces…

 **Lo siento pero no sé si queréis que esto sea para mayores jajjaa, podría continuarla si lo pedís. Recordad que acepto peticiones. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. También pueden ser de otras temáticas o otros shows o películas.**


End file.
